Some Christmas
by KizunaCho
Summary: A Sora Oneshot! XD


**Some Christmas**

**Sora One-Shot**

_Soft fluffy snow falling onto the earth's surface slowly covering it with its fluffy coldness. Children ran outside to build snowmen, igloos, and make snow angels. People started decorating their houses with lights and figurines. They cut down trees to put in their houses to decorate. Wrapped boxes with colorful paper and ribbons and bows. Mistletoe was hung in the most common places, so when people step under it they can kiss-_

"Argh!!"

Sighing Merrill closed her book shut and directed her attention to where the sound of a person screaming was. There she saw Riku, Kairi and Sora, Riku and Kairi were staring down at poor Sora who just fell face first into the cold snow.

"Baka! I told you to be careful when were on the roof! But no, you have to run around then slip and fall!" Kairi scolded Sora then continued putting up the Christmas lights.

Pouting Sora slowly stood up and brushed the snow from his clothes and walked back into the house. He took off his coat and walked near the fire, putting his hands in front of him; trying to warm up. Merrill glanced at Sora away from her book, but continued reading.

_Some people say Christmas is one of the many holidays people fall in love._

She snorted, love? Yeah right! Give me a break.

_The most common way to fall in love is when the person you like in under the mistletoe with you. Then you kiss-_

Snorting again Merrill closed her book and placed it to the table next to her. Sighing she relaxed her back onto the sofa while staring at the fire.

"So, what did you do this time?" she asked Sora who was laying his stomach facing the hot flames. Grunting Sora rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

"I fell off the roof."

"Again?"

"Yeah…."

"You so stupid!"

"Hey!" Jumping up Sora glared at Merrill who was laughing slightly. "Its not funny! You try falling off a roof with ice on it!"

"Well" she took a deep breath in, "I wouldn't be running."

Pouting once again Sora rolled onto his stomach and stared at the red embers.

* * *

**Outside**

"Geez! That was hard! So cold too!" Kairi rubbed her arms trying to gain heat form them. "And Sora didn't even come back up to help!"

Riku scoffed and slowly climbed down the ladder. "I don't get why we should keep putting up these stupid lights and decorations."

Kairi sighed once she got down form the roof. "Well, Merrill really like them so…"

"Then why doesn't she put them on herself!" Riku yelled outraged.

"Shh! don't say it so loud!" Kairi glanced at the window where Merrill was. "Don't you remember she has tons of blackmail on us?"

Riku froze, his left eye twitching. "Oh yeah…" he stuffed his hands into his pocket, slowly making his way to the door.

"Hey! Riku!" Kairi motioned her arm telling Riku to come. "Look!"

They bother peered into the window looking at Merrill and Sora. "We should get some black mail of our own! Don't yah think?" Kairi said with glee. Riku nodded a smirk slowly coming up on his face. "Since the two obviously like each other we should-" Kairi started whispering the plans into his ear.

* * *

Once they got inside the rushed towards the fire place, pushing Sora away and closer to Merrill. Being caught off guard Sora tripped and landed on Merrill's lap. Snickering silently Riku and Kairi waited to see what would happen. Getting their cameras out to take come photos of the two.

"Sora…"

"Ugn…" Sora opened his eyes to see who had cushioned his fall. His eyes met the eyes of a very annoyed Merrill.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She pushed Sora off her lap and grabbed her book off the table to read.

With a loud 'thump" Sora was on the ground, rubbing his bottom. "Geez, you could have said it nicer!"

Ignoring him Merrill continued to read. Riku and Kairi looked at each other.

**Mission 1**

**Failed**

**

* * *

**

Riku has just finished putting up the Christmas tree. And now they were decorating it. Riku was on lights, Kairi was on ornaments, and Merrill and Sora were on candy canes.

"Hey! That was my spot! I was gonna put my candy cane there! Take it off!" Sora yelled at Merrill who ignored his words of protest. "Merrill!! Argh! You're impossible! You know that!"

"I know I am, now just shut up and keep decorating!"

"Not unless you take off that candy cane!"

"Put yours some where else!

"I was gonna put it there!"

"Argh!"

"Grrr!"

Kairi and Riku nervously glanced at each other; things were not going as planned. Thinking fast she got an excellent idea. "Hey! Let's put on the star!" she said while holding up the gold star.

**"I WANNA DO IT!"**

Merrill and Sora glared at each other. "You did it last year! It's my turn now!"

"Nuh uh! You did!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up Sora!"

"You shut up Merrill!"

"Argh!"

The two kept on arguing while Riku placed the star on top.

**Mission 2**

**Failed**

**

* * *

**

Now they were baking cookies for their friends who were going to come over. This time Riku and Merrill worked together, and Kairi and Sora.

"Hey! You took my icing tube!"

"No I didn't! This is mine! Yours is come where else!"

"No, I'm pretty sure that ones mine! I hate the only blue one!"

"You're lying!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"No you are!"

"You're such a loser Sora!"

"You're such a nerd Merrill!"

"Argh!"

"Hn!"

Kairi placed a hand on her head, while Riku shook his head sighing. This was going to be harder than they thought.

**Mission 3**

**FAILED**

**

* * *

**

Now the last things were to put up the decorations in the house. Riku and Kairi told Sora and Merrill to wait in the living room while they did it. Agreeing they waited. Sora staring at the fire, while Merrill reading her book.

_Christmas is a time of joy and happiness. A time for loving and caring. A time for peace not war._

Merrill snorted once again. _Haha, Peace and no war. Gimmie a break!_

_It is a time of understa__nding._

_It's a time of **love.**_

Merrill angrily closed her book. _What a load of crap..._ She glanced at Sora. _Maybe I've been to mean to him this Christmas_. She kept looking at Sora not noticing that he was looking back.

"What are you staring at me for!"

"I wasn't staring at you! I was looking at the fire!"

"I'm pretty sure you were staring at me!"

"Oh yeah!" Merrill stood up, pushing herself up from the chair.

"Yeah!" Sora quickly stood up walking towards Merrill.

"Okay guys were-" Riku came into the room to see that the two were once again arguing, but this time they seemed to be awful close to each other. Riku quickly ran to where Kairi was and got his camera. From a distance Riku and Kairi watched the battle scene unfold.

"You're such a loser Sora!" Merrill pushed Sora back a bit while looking up at him; he was pretty tall considering how small she was.

"You're such a nerd Merrill!" Sora shoved Merrill towards the door. This continued until they were both under the entrance to the living room. And hanging from the top of the ceiling was **mistletoe.**

They both looked up at the same time and blushed quickly hiding their faces from each other.

Kairi and Riku smirked, perfect. They slowly got their cameras out.

"Umm..." Merrill, blushed rubbing her arm with her hand.

"Should…should we?" Sora avoided eye contact, looking the opposite direction from Merrill.

"I- it is Christmas and all.. and the rules..." Merrill gathered up all her courage and looked directly at Sora blushing madly.

Sora looked at Merrill with a face full of red. They shyly took a step closer to each other. Sora cupped Merrill's cheek in his hand and slowly brought his head down to her.

**Pure bliss.**

Their lips brushed together, before they could separate Sora wrapped his arms around her waist; while Merrill entangled her arms around his neck. They were too concentrated to know what was happening around them.

**Click**

They pulled away slightly to see what the noise was. There stood Riku and Kairi holding a camera. They both smiled nervously and waved their hands; then quickly running away.

"Riku…"

"Kairi…"

**"YOU GUYS ARE BOTH DEAD!"** Merrill quickly jumped on Sora's back then Sora ran towards where the two went. Merrill laughed along with Sora.

This turned out to be a great Christmas.

Exactly what the book said.

* * *

Plz R& R PPLZ! 


End file.
